


Something Truly Amazing

by The_Token_Straight_Friend



Series: The Used to Be On Tumblr But I Fixed Them Jamilton Series [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is Spider-man, Alex is stressed out, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Blood and Injury, Don't Like Don't Read, Dorks in Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Romance, Friendship/Love, George Washington is a Dad, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marvel Universe, Mild Angst, Minor Injuries, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Roommates, Secret Crush, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Shared apartment, Spider-Man - Freeform, Super Soldier Serum, Superheroes, Superpowers, Supervillains, Thomas is there to help though, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, and they were ROOMMATES, enjoy, long and sweet, poor baby, soft angst, spider-man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 20:18:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Token_Straight_Friend/pseuds/The_Token_Straight_Friend
Summary: Alex has doubts about him being a good hero and wonders if maybe he should give up on trying to help the city.Thomas, on the other hand, is having none of this bullshit and sets Alex straight by telling him that there is no one in the world like him.





	Something Truly Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> This is from one of my old Tumblr blogs and I just fixed a lot of it, if you don't like don't read that's all I have to say.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Virtual X's & O's: Vixen 💋💖

Alexander Hamilton sighed as he leaned his head back against the couch in his apartment as Thomas bandaged him up. Alex was covered in bleeding cuts alongside black, purple, and blue bruises that thanks to his healing factor were slowly turning into a sick yellow and a nasty green mixed with brown.

He was shirtless and pantsless sitting on the couch with nothing but a pair of old socks and dark green boxers. Besides his socks and boxers, he has covered in bandages thanks to his roommate, rival, and secret crush Thomas Jefferson.

“There you’re all patched up,” Thomas said as he put the bandages back into the first aid kit he looked tired and Alex knew he was since he had woken him up to help him.

See alongside being Alex’s roommate, rival, and the man Alex was obviously head of heels for Thomas was also the only one that knew Alex’s biggest secret which was that he was New York City's very own Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.

"You can also put that shirt I brought you on," He said as he finished packing up the first aid kit making sure everything was inside and in order because he knew he would have to use it on Alex again much to his displeasure.

“Thank you,” Alex whispered as he sat up a little more wincing in pain as he did so before grabbing the over-sized Star Wars t-shirt that Thomas had brought him. It took Alex a moment to realize that the shirt didn't belong to him but instead belonged to Thomas since when he put it on it looked more like a dress than anything at least on him it did. Alex didn't see a problem with that though as sighed and relaxed slightly even though he was still in pain feeling slightly better than before when had jumped through the window of Thomas' bedroom.

“You’re welcome now do you mind telling me what happened tonight,” Thomas said as he placed his hands on his hips Alex took this moment to look Thomas up and down, Thomas was an extremely good looking man and he looked even better, wearing nothing but a pair of black pajama pants riding low and showing Alex he dark magenta boxers that hugged him in all the right places.

“The same as always," Alex said with a sigh as he laid down on his the couch wincing a little as he went being careful not to mess up the bandages or the small stitches Thomas had done.

“That doesn’t tell me anything,” Thomas said sternly he turned around to finish cleaning up but only to hide the worried gleam in his eyes.

Alex had been acting strange he wasn’t as fiery as he usually was and whenever John Adams came on the news yelling about how Alex was a menace he didn’t laugh in the man’s face. All he did was curl up on himself and it was starting to worry Thomas to the point where he was ready to grab his phone and call Alex’s adoptive father Captain America a.k.a George Washington himself and tell him everything even if it meant Alex hating him for the rest of their lives.

“What do you want me to say, Thomas?” Alex asked with a sad sigh that made Thomas flinch. “It was another night of risking my life and getting the shit beat out of me only to be called a menace and have a few beer bottles thrown at my head,” He grumbled as he motioned towards the place where Thomas had cleaned and patched up a cut on his forehead that had been caused by glass from a beer bottle being thrown at his head.

After explaining this Alex sighed and turned over to look away from Thomas not wanting the man to see how much this was really affecting him and just how close he was to tears as he talked about it.

“Alex… “ Thomas started with wide eyes as he moved towards the man he had fallen in love with wanting so badly to pull Alex into his arms and hold him to at least try and make all of Alex's troubles melt away at least for a little while.

“Don’t,” Alex ordered in a cold emotionless voice not bothering to look back at Thomas as he tried to keep the tears out of his voice. “Just don’t. I don’t want your pity,” He whimpered out as he curled up on himself again no longer able to hide the emotions he was feeling.

“It’s not pity, Hami... Alex, It's not pity, Alex,” Thomas said his voice barely above a whisper as he moved towards Alex and sat down next to him. Without thinking Thomas moved his hand up and started running it up and down Alex’s side and his lower thigh trying to be of some comfort to the younger man. “Please, Alex I'm begging you talk to me I want to help you.” He begged gently as he looked at Alex while he kept rubbing his side wanting so badly for the spider-themed superhero to open up to him.

“What?” Alex asked confused as he turned his head to look at Thomas not believing what he had just heard the taller man say as tears glimmered in his eyes.

“I want you to talk to me,” Thomas said gently as he looked at Alex with soft, warm brown eyes trying to get the younger to believe him.

Everything was silent for a moment neither said a word as Thomas kept rubbing Alex’s side and upper thigh being careful and gentle as he waited for him to say whatever he wanted if he even said anything at all.

“I’m just so tired, Thomas,” Alex finally said after a few minutes his voice a broken whisper as he tried to hold back tears though it was clear that this time they couldn't be stopped as they started to run down his face a slowly.

“What are you tired of?” Thomas asked gently moving a little closer to Alex forcing himself not to lay down next to the little superhero and spoon him while holding him close.

“All of it!” Alex said with a soft sob leaving his lips surprising Thomas and making him move closer as he looked at Alex with sad, surprised eyes which were caused by Alex's sudden outburst. “I’m so tired of hearing day in and day out that I am nothing but a danger to everyone and everything.” He said tears slipping down his face though hadn't stopped talking yet. "That I'm a second rate hero, a substitute for the Avengers when they're not in the city." Alex whimpered as he cried harder wrapping his arms around himself as he just couldn't hold it all in anymore.

Alex knew that none of the Avengers especially his Dad thought he was a second rate hero there were many times that they had told him that he was one of the best people they had ever had fighting along beside them. For a moment Alex wondered though if they would all still be saying that if they knew who Alex really was underneath his mask, he wondered if his Dad would still be saying such kind words if he knew his son was the one behind the mask.

“Aww, Alex,” Thomas said sadly as he gently ran a hand up Alex’s side before running it back down and stopping right at his waist as he felt Alex start to hiccup and cry a little harder.

“And the worst part is they’re right all of them,” Alex sobbed as he unwrapped his arms from himself and brought his hands to his face as he refused to look at Thomas and cried into his hands not caring what the man thought anymore since he was too tired to fight off his emotions right now.

“What did you just say?” Thomas asked with wide eyes as he looked at Alex in shock a small amount of anger finding it's way into his voice and into his eyes as it swelled in his chest.

“I said they’re ri... ” Alex began but was soon cut off with a gasp as Thomas crawled on top of him and pinned him to the couch by his wrist a pissed off look on his face. Alex looked at him with wide eyes filled with shock unable to move as he looked up at Thomas who was still on top of him.

Neither of them moved as Thomas glared down at him and angered look on his face knowing full well that if he wanted to Alex could throw him off at any given moment but he didn't care this needed to be said.

“Now you listen and you listen good, you little smartass pipsqueak,” Thomas growled out his order as he looked down at Alex who was still staring up at him with wide eyes filled with surprise after a few seconds Alex only nodded his head as he looked up at Thomas not knowing what else to do.

“You’re something truly amazing,” Thomas said sternly looking directly into Alex’s eyes as his grip on Alex's wrist softened a little but he still didn't let go wanting to get his point across before he did. “Do you know you could have died, You little Smartass?” He asked with a growl and a glare trying to fight back how sick those words made him feel.

“W-What?” Alex asked with wide eyes not understanding what Thomas was saying he knew he put his life on the line every night but for some reason, he felt like this was different.

“There was 99.9% chance of you dying when you got bit by that spider but you didn’t,” Thomas said as he leaned closer to Alex looking directly into his bright brown eyes that reminded Thomas of milk chocolate. “You were the 1% that lived and then you were given these powers which your body had to adjust to having..” He said his voice getting softer as he leaned down close to Alex fear in his eyes.

He hated thinking about this, fuck he hated talking about this but he knew that this was the only way to get Alex to listen was to explain the calculations he had done when he first figured out that Alex was Spider-Man and he hated having to repeat what he found out.

He hated having to think that this untested experiment that Red Coat Labs had made could have nearly killed Alex. His Alex. His sweet, beautiful, hardheaded, smartass, amazing, little writing spider.

As these thoughts filled his mind he couldn't but let a tear or two slide down his face causing Alex to look at him with worry since he had never seen Thomas cry before not once since he had met him had he ever seen Thomas cry.

"Thomas?" Alex asked his voice soft and a little shakey as he felt Thomas press their foreheads together his eyes still closed tight as he tried to stop those horrible thoughts from racing through his mind.

After a few moments of them staying like that Thomas finally pulled back and looked down at Alex again tears still in his eyes but he had at least gotten himself somewhat under control as he began to speak again.

"You’re something truly amazing, Alex," Thomas whispered as he leaned down towards Alex again making Alex look up at him with big eyes wondering what he was doing. "And I wish you could see how important you really are,” Thomas said before he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Alex's lips causing Alex's eyes to go wide before he let them fluttered shut and kissed Thomas back.


End file.
